Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence pads, and the like are highly absorbent and efficiently pull moisture away from the wearer, reducing skin irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. However, because these articles are so absorbent, wearers may not realize they have urinated, particularly if they are inexperienced toddlers who may not recognize the meaning of body sensations associated with urination. Thus, the wearer may not recognize their urination control failure or be aware the article should be changed. Furthermore, parents or caregivers may not recognize that the absorbent article requires changing.
Visual mechanisms have also been employed to signal the presence of wetness in absorbent articles. There are a large number of wetness sensing technologies that currently exist including electronic-based wetness sensors, color-based wetness sensors, and enzyme-based wetness sensors. However, such conventional sensors are often complicated and costly. In addition, the signals produced by such sensors are often only present for a short period of time. Additionally, conventional sensing technologies do not provide a back-up to confirm accurate test results.
Thus, a need exists for efficient sensors that do not need careful monitoring to produce accurate urine detection. An absorbent article that incorporates such a sensor would be particularly beneficial.